Diaper Dangan Island (BEING REWRITTEN)
by TeddyBearTy
Summary: Set after chapter one. Monokuma had established a killing game and already gotten two students killed because of it but...he randomly decides to change things up as soon as the students start having accidents. What makes matters worse is that he had given up the killing game entirely and starts off fresh with a whole new game: Kubs and Karers! WARNING: AGEPLAY and ABDL THEMES!
1. The Morning After

Hajime Hinata woke up to wet bed sheets and Monokuma's usual morning announcement ringing in his ears.

Last night was a hectic rollercoaster. The students had spent the vast majority of the night in the trial and once they got out, it was pitch black and everyone was exhausted, himself included. Once he got in his room, he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

But how could he have been so tired to wet the bed? He had remembered being able to make it there days prior and even before that. What changed?

He let out a soft sigh as he rose from his bed, pulling off the sheets and setting them on the floor before walking to the shower. He'll handle cleaning them later.

**~I~I~**

Hajime was surprised to find that he was the first one in the restaurant.

Usually he would be one of the last people to arrive. He would also see the others walking around but he wasn't able to find anyone. Maybe everyone else was sleeping in today?

It made sense, last night was...upsetting to say the least. Losing Byakuya and Teruteru one after the other. They all deserve some time to relax after that ordeal.

"Goooooood morning students~!"

Hajime turned from where he was sitting to see Monokuma entering. The bear looked around and blinked when he didn't see anyone but the brunette.

"Hey...where is everyone?" he asked.

"Hell if I know." Hinata shrugged. "Don't you keep surveillance of everyone on the island? Shouldn't _you_ know?"

"I try not to bug on people's personal business unless it's a murder~!"

Hajime rolled his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I'm glad you asked!" he piped. "I was going to wait until everyone arrived but you being here will have to do!"

Monokuma bounced on the table, staring into the student's green eyes. He then asked.

"One of the Monobeasts have gone missing! Have you seen it?"

The boy shook his head. What was he going to do with a giant metal monster?

"Okie dokie then~!" he hopped off of the table and started walking away. "I'll see you later! Ask your classmates about it too when they arrive, okay?"

Hajime watched the headmaster leave as he started staring out the nearby window.

As he did this, he thought about why he wet the bed this morning. Maybe it was because of lack of sleep. He was only asleep for four hours before the morning announcement sounded. Maybe it was because of the killing game starting. He was obviously nervous about what Monokuma was going to do next or who was going to strike.

Or who was going to die.

He gulped, staring down at the table. His legs started to shake a little out of nervousness. But he tried to calm down.

He'll be fine.

"Hajime…?"

He blinked and turned to see Chiaki Nanami entering the restaurant. She still appeared sleepy as she approached him, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Hey Chiaki." he said, a small smile on his lips. "How did you sleep?"

She nodded. "I slept alright. Still kind of tired though."

"Same here…"

"Maybe after breakfast, I'll play some video games and take a nap."

"Sounds relaxing."

More and more footsteps could be heard as the rest of the class started to enter the restaurant. Hajime counted as each person came in. After a while the flow stopped and he noticed that Nagito Komaeda and Hiyoko Saionji were not there.

Nervousness etched his face as he asked.

"Hey, does anyone know where Nagito and Hiyoko are?"

Everyone else either shook their heads or uttered a simple no. Nekomaru Nidai and Kazuichi Soda exchanged knowing looks before saying their no's.

"I hope Hiyoko's okay…" Mahiru Koizumi muttered, both worry and anger taking up her features. "Nagito is unpredictable."

"A-and scary…" Mikan Tsumiki added, tears in the brim of her eyes.

"I'm sure they're fine!" Akane Owari said with a wave of her hand. "The bigger problem is who's gonna cook now that Teruteru's gone!"

"Isn't there food already prepared?" Soda said, raising an eyebrow.

She let out a heavy sigh. "I know but I miss Teruteru's cooking…"

"We only had it once."

"Don't you all agree that maybe we should have a search party for our missing friends?" Sonia Nevermind asked.

"Nah." Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu crossed his arms. "That snot nosed baby can take care of her fucking self."

Mahiru glared at him. "Hiyoko could be getting killed by Nagito right now!"

"He's taken care of guys!" Soda exclaimed. "We don't need to worry about Nagito any more!"

Everyone turned to him.

The mechanic quickly started sweating. "W-what?"

"Surely you could not have sent him to the seven circles of Hell…" Gundham Tanaka said as his hamsters popped out of his scarf. "I would have known if that was the case…"

"No way!" Ibuki Mioda cried. "Kaz killed Nagito!"

Kazuichi screamed. "W-what?! N-no I didn't! I would never!"

"Yeah! He didn't do it!" Nekomaru exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh!" the musician cried out. "They double-teamed him!"

"D-double teamed?" Mikan asked.

"She's sayin' that they ganged up on him." Fuyuhiko explained. "Which I doubt. Soda can't do shit."

"On his own maybe!" Akane piped. "That's when Nekomaru's buff ass comes in and-"

"We didn't kill him!" Soda and Nidai yelled in unison.

"Then where is he?" Hajime asked. "I saw you two look at one another a second ago."

They froze.

"W-well we may have...tied him up and threw him in the party room." Soda explained. He then added with a bit more confidence. "A traitor shouldn't be among the rest of us."

Mahiru blinked. "You know what? That isn't _too_ bad of a plan. We don't need another murder happening."

"Good thinking Soda Can!" Ibuki piped.

"Thanks!" he smiled before blinking. "Wait! Soda can?!"

"That does not explain where Saionji is." Peko Pekoyama stated. "I don't suppose you tied her up as well."

"What?! No!" he exclaimed. "She's a bit of a brat but we wouldn't never tie up a girl!"

"Then where could she be?" Hajime asked, more to himself than anyone else. He then turned back to everyone and asked. "Has anyone at least _tried_ talking to her today?"

Everyone shook their heads. Mahiru stood up from her seat and headed out.

"I'll go check up on her."

Hajime nodded as she made her exit. Once she left, he remembered what Monokuma asked him to do and spoke up again.

"Hey guys, Monokuma told me that one of the Monobeasts are missing. He asked if any of you have seen it."

They all said no before Soda shrieked. "Wait! One of them went loose!?"

Hajime shrugged. "I think it more so disappeared."

"Who could've done that?" Peko muttered. "It must have been someone pretty powerful…"

"It was me!"

The group turned to see Monomi standing beside Chiaki. She then piped, puffing up her chest.

"I defeated the Monobeast!"

Fuyuhiko frowned. "No the fuck you didn't."

"There is no way." the swordswoman agreed. "You can barely stand your own against Monokuma."

"Great joke Monomi!" Ibuki laughed. "It was really funny!"

"I'm telling the truth…" the bunny sobbed.

Chiaki blinked. "Wait if the island isn't blocked off anymore, does that mean we can explore it now?"

"Think so." Hajime nodded.

The gamer copied his movement before turning to the rabbit. "Thanks Monomi."

She perked up, a warm smile appearing on her muzzle. "You're welcome! Buh-bye!"

She then disappeared, leaving the students to their own devices.


	2. Exploring the New Island

Hajime sighed as he threw his bed sheets in the dryer.

Thank goodness these rooms had washing machines! He wouldn't be able to look at anyone if he had to walk outside with wet sheets. Everyone would definitely make fun of him.

He sat down on the corner of his bed and watched as the fabric spun around.

The others would've been exploring the new island by now. Probably hanging out and doing who knows what. And he was stuck here, waiting for his sheets to finish drying before he could do anything else.

He let out another long sigh as his eyes shifted to the clock.

12:30 PM.

His mind shifted to the thought of wetting the bed. Why did he do that? Why did his thoughts always shift to that when he was alone?

He shook his head vigorously before staring at the dryer once again.

It was only one time! It wasn't going to happen again!

"...I could go out." he said to himself, changing the topic. "The dryer will do everything for me and I'll be back by the time it's done."

He rose from his bed and made his way out the door.

**~I~I~**

Hajime's eyes widened as he saw the inside of the library.

It was pretty massive when it came down to it. There were shelves upon shelves of books of all different sizes and genres. Hajime wasn't too much of a reader but if he was, he would've thought that he died and went to heaven.

There was one thing that stood out to him about this place though. Huddled up in a corner was a smaller kids section, with nursery rhymes, bright colors, and picture books. Upon closer inspection of one of them, he saw that some of them were different fairy tales with Monokuma and Monomi as the characters.

He immediately dropped the book in disinterest.

"Hajime?"

He jumped and whipped around to see Sonia smiling innocently at him.

"I didn't know you liked children's books!" She piped.

"I-I was just checking it out!" He exclaimed with a light stutter. "I was a fan of them as a kid but I grew too old for them…"

The princess waved a hand. "You are never too old for fairytales. Adults can like them just as much as kids!"

"I guess that's true." He then changed the subject, pointing to the large book in Sonia's hand. "Anyway, what were you reading?"

She lifted up the book to give him a better view of the black and gold spine. "It's a book all about cult related homicides. It's truly interesting."

"C-cult?" He blinked.

"Yes. It is rather fascinating what kind of groups assemble in other countries!" She tapped the cover. "I may read it on my own time before bed."

Hajime nodded nervously.

"Are you going to pick up anything to read Hajime?"

"Maybe later." He replied. "I'm going to see what else is on this island."

She waved goodbye as he made his move to the next location.

* * *

Hajime came into the next building with confusion etched in his features. He then looked down at his digital handbook and frowned.

A second ago when he checked it, the location was labeled Diner. Now that he checked again, it said Playroom.

Like the kids section in the library, this place was bright and colorful. There was a plush pink carpet littered with toys perfect for infants and toddlers. Like stuffed animals and blocks. On the ceiling was a light made to look like the sun, smiling down on him. There was also a door further back that read 'Changing Room: Caregivers Only'.

"What is this place…?" Hajime asked with wide eyes.

Kazuichi and Akane were already there, the mechanic appearing shock and the gymnast looking disappointed.

He approached them. "Do you guys have any idea what this place is?"

"It said it was a diner a minute ago!" Akane cried. "I wanted burgers!"

"You could just...get some from the cafeteria."

"Why is this even here?!" Soda asked. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Maybe Monomi set it up." Akane suggested. "She has that thing with diapers and stuff right?"

"Monokuma forced her to wear it…"

"Well whatever!" She headed out. "I'm gonna go check out other stuff!"

Kazuichi nodded. "Yeah...I'll see you around Hajime."

He watched them go before leaving as well.

As he went, he thought about the oddities he had seen. First, it was the kids section of the library and now an entire playroom! Just what was going on on this island?

"Get outta the way!"

Hajime shrieked as he was shoved to the ground by a sprinting Fuyuhiko. He stopped a far distance away, his body shaking with urgency as he was noticeably holding his crotch. He then ran off as the brunette got back on his feet.

He never thought he would see the yakuza run so fast. He must have really had to pee.

He wondered where he was going.

He headed in the direction Fuyuhiko went and saw that there was a separate space away from the playroom that was a large bathroom and could work as a shower room since it was close to the beach.

After a few seconds, the other boy's blonde head poked out of the doorway. His big yellow eyes were a little teary as he scanned the beach. Hajime made sure he wasn't spotted as Fuyuhiko called out.

"P-Peko…! You around?"

"Always young master." was her quiet reply and Hajime could see her position in a bush beside the public bathroom.

"I-I...need a change of clothes…" he said softly, clearly ashamed.

"Right away."

"Y-you're not gonna ask why?"

"No, you said you need something. My only task is to obey."

He let out a noise akin to a groan before saying. "Okay but hurry up. People's gonna get suspicious if I'm not there by the time we meet up later."

"Will do."

Hajime slithered his way around the plant life before sprinting away from the scene, making sure he wasn't spotted by anyone.

**~I~I~**

Hajime entered the last building to see Mikan looking at the different medications and mumbling to herself.

"This isn't anything I've ever seen before…" he could hear her saying. "Or this one either…maybe this island use different medications for things...but a lot of these are muscle relaxants and mind altering drugs…"

"Hey Mikan."

"Aaaah!"

She quickly freaked out as her outburst made her drop the medications. She quickly grabbed them all before they hit the ground as Hajime apologized.

"S-sorry for scaring you…"

"I-I'm sorry…" she stammered out. "I'm sorry too…"

"You didn't do anything. You were in your element and I scared you." he gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry."

The nurse blushed before smiling nervously back. "I-it's okay."

He approached her a little more to skim over the medications' labels. "I heard you mention that these aren't any drugs native to Japan right?"

"Or anywhere for that matter." she added, lifting one of the bottles. "This is a really strong muscle relaxant and just one pill could make someone unable to use their limbs or normal bowel and bladder movements for months!"

"W-what?!" he cried. "W-why are these here?!"

"I don't know…"

"I have a feeling Monokuma set this up to be a motive or something."

Mikan's set the bottle down. "M-maybe…"

Hajime scanned the room at the rows of pills and cough syrups. Was all of this stuff more poignant now on this island? What was more safe to use? Could any of this be used?

The nurse let out a yelp and Hajime blinked and looked at her. He was about to ask what was wrong until he looked down.

He was wetting himself and he didn't notice it until just now.

"Shit…!" he cursed under his breath before looking at Mikan worriedly. Thankfully, none of his urine got on her. "I'm sorry Mikan!"

"I-it's okay!" she stuttered. "I-I'll go get some medical wipes to clean this up! I-I'll be back!"

She quickly rushed off as Hajime quickly went to block the door off from anyone else that could come in. As he did this, he noticed the sunset and sighed.

The day wasn't even over and he already wet himself twice.


	3. The Diaper Hunt

Hajime sighed as he stepped out of bed with wet sheets again.

He just washed them too! And now he had to repeat this process all over again!

As he lifted the sheets up, he thought about yesterday. Mikan was very understanding about him wetting himself and mentioned that it had been happening to her as of late as well.

"_I-it's nothing to be embarrassed about Hajime…" she had said. "E-earlier, I f-fell out of bed and wet myself! I-It was so humiliating…"_

That and Fuyuhiko not being able to make it to the bathroom made Hajime think. Was this happening to everyone on the island? If so, why and how? Maybe Monokuma did something to them while they were sleeping?

Maybe the pills in the pharmacy had something to do with it. But...didn't it also cause motor issues too?

He shrugged, flinging his sheets into the wash before noticing the stain in his mattress was getting worse. Maybe he should put something on it to make sure the urine stains don't get on his mattress too. He couldn't throw that in the washing machine.

And maybe...he should get something else as an extra measure.

~I~I~

"When was this added?"

Hajime was walking around the store to get a couple of things when he noticed an extra section of the store he had never seen before. It was bright and colorful with all sorts of things there for babies like outfits, shoes, toys and diapers.

But all of them were way too big for infants.

He slowly stepped in and noticed the item he was looking for was not only massive in size and could barely fit under his pants, but it was covered in little teddy bears.

Monokumas.

He put it back before realizing that he could just get medical ones. They were smaller and less embarrassing!

He was about to head out when he noticed a blonde banana shaped pigtail tucked further away from the door. His eyes lit up.

"Hiyoko…?"

The pigtail sprung up before shaking in fright. Hiyoko peered around to see him, an angry look in her orange eyes.

"What do you want over here you big baby?" she asked. "Trying to get some new diapers?"

Hajime raised an eyebrow, slightly unfazed by the insult. "I'm sorry but...aren't we in the same section of the store? Wouldn't that make _you_ a baby too?"

Hiyoko froze before tears started to well up in her eyes. She then started wailing and running out of the baby section.

"Waaaaaah! Mahiruuuuu! Hajime's being a meanie to meeee!"

He froze at the mention of the photographer.

He shuffled out of the section before noticing the two girls by the entrance. The redhead's eyes narrowed angrily at him as the dancer hit behind her with big weepy eyes and a sly grin on her lips.

Little shit…

"Hajime!" Koizumi exclaimed, causing him to freeze. "Stop being mean to Hiyoko! She had a rough day yesterday!"

"What...even happened yesterday?" he asked.

"That is none of your business! Awful boys shouldn't be prying in a lady's business!"

"Mahiru!" Hiyoko exclaimed, the last of her tears drying up. "Hajime was looking through the baby stuff! He wants to be a baby!"

Hajime could feel his world shattering like a windowpane.

The redhead let out a chuckle, turning to him slyly. "Is that true Hajime~?"

"N-no!" he cried out, shaking his head vigorously. "I don't want to be a baby!"

The girls laughed, the taller of the two rolling her eyes. "Okay okay, whatever you say." she looked at Hiyoko. "Got what you wanted?"

She nodded, showing her the candy. "Let's go!" she piped, running off.

Mahiru smiled and followed behind her, leaving Hajime alone to whisper.

"Was Hiyoko wearing a diaper underneath her kimono…?"

~I~I~

"H-hello Hajime."

He waved to the nurse as he entered the pharmacy. He scanned the rows of pain relievers, muscle relaxants, and cough syrups and frowned when he realized there was no medical diapers in there.

He heard footsteps and turned to see Mikan approaching him. She then asked. "U-um...w-what are you looking for? I-if you don't mind me a-asking that is!"

Hajime blushed, his eyes shifting to the floor. "U-um I'm looking for...s-something specific...I uh…"

"Diapers?"

His face turned as bright as a tomato. He lowered his head and nodded.

"W-well there are some in the store b-but I know doing that can be embarrassing…" she fiddled her fingers. "I...I got some yesterday before it closed and I could uh...give you some if you need any."

He let out a soft sigh.

If they were the ones from the store, they were going to be big and embarrassing. But it was what he wanted and he was going to have to work with it.

He nodded to the nurse and said. "Thank you Mikan. You're a lifesaver…"

She smiled. "You're welcome."

~I~I~

Hajime frowned as he stared at himself in the mirror.

His eyes were not focused at all on his appearance. His body was alright and he never really hated the way he looked, even though others would say he was plain. What he was focused on was the big Monokuma infested diaper he had around his midsection.

As the nighttime announcement played, he started to get his bed ready. He first put the plastic cover over the mattress, then placed the sheet on before putting himself and his blanket on top of it all.

Once it was all said and done, he wondered why he was even doing this. He had only wet himself three times (two while asleep and once near Mikan). It wasn't like he could do it again.

But the thing was that he could and he had to be ready for those kinds of emergencies. But that didn't mean he was going out in these. He was more than likely going to wet the bed anyway. He only wet when he was awake once!

And so, Hajime curled up under the covers. He frowned when he could hear the plastic cover and the diapers crinkling. He tried to get comfortable but the bed was just too noisy.

He started to wonder how Mikan could sleep like this. He sighed, thinking that there was no way in hell he was leaving this room with just a shirt and a diaper on.

He'll just have to ask her tomorrow.


	4. A New Game Pt 1 of 2

Hajime started to look at others more as he came in for breakfast everyday.

Ever since this whole wetting fiasco started, he had a theory that this was going on to everyone and that some were just better at hiding it. So, he would skim through each and every one of his peers everyday for clues. Nagito was out of this since he was still tied up in the party room.

He was safe for now.

Anyway some of his peers (notably Chiaki, Hiyoko, and Mikan) were wearing diapers under their clothes. For the dancer, it was just speculation since her kimono did a pretty good job at hiding it. But when she moved, he could see it. The other two girls, it was a little easier to tell. When they sat down, a bit of the diaper poofs out a little bit from their shorter skirts (he was not a pervert, he swears).

Some of them (namely Gundham, Peko, Nekomaru, and Akane) arrive later than usual. The swordswoman and gymnast would appear a little flustered. The team manager would laugh it off and said that he took a massive shit while the breeder simply ate his food in silence like he always did. But Hajime had a theory that those four were wearing diapers to bed (like him) and taking longer for them to clean up after themselves.

Everybody else...Hajime was unsure. Maybe they were using diapers at night too and were hiding it really well? Maybe they didn't even deal with this issue at all? He wasn't even sure.

But one thing was for sure. Monokuma and Monomi were being a little too quiet about this.

And so, it was time for him to-

"Hey Monomiiiii~!" Ibuki chimed.

The little bunny perked her head out from under the table. "Yes Ibuki?"

"How come I keep wetting the bed?"

Hajime nearly spat out his juice as all eyes turned to the musician. She looked around and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"A...childish question…" Gundham frowned, his eye twitching ever so slightly. "You clearly have no bladder control Musician."

"But isn't everyone wetting themselves?"

The restaurant went dead silent for a while. To break it, Hiyoko cried.

"Y-you don't know that! How would you know that?!"

Mioda beamed. "I just know! Because~!"

She then sprung up and pointed to Chiaki, Mikan and Hiyoko before exclaiming.

"Those three are wearing diapers right now!"

Mikan and Hiyoko screamed while the gamer blushed behind her DS.

"Everyone else is probably wearing them to bed! Like me!"

Before she could sit back down, she froze. The faint sound of urine trickling out of her could be heard by everyone. Her face turned beet red before she sheepishly giggled.

"Hehehe~! Maybe I should wear them more often…"

"_Ahem~! Attention attention!"_

The group turned to the monitor to see Monokuma in his usual spot. He smiled at the screen.

"_Could all students please report to Jabberwock Park!? I got an announcement to make~!"_

All of the students looked at one another nervously. Was this a new motive? Something else entirely? None of them knew.

Monomi frowned. "Oh, that no good Monokuma! What is he planning this time?"

Chiaki raised an eyebrow. "You don't know…"

"Uh uh, not a thing!"

"Don't listen to her Chiaki!" Kazuichi cried.

"Yeah she could be fuckin' lying _again_!" Fuyuhiko barked.

Monomi cried. "I wasn't lying about the Monobeast…! Honest!"

"Then prove it." Peko said.

The bunny froze.

"I...I don't think I can…!" she exclaimed before muttering. "I-It's in a different mode a-and-"

"What are you yammering on about now?" Akane asked.

Monomi shook her head before nervously answered. "U-uh nothing! W-we should hurry and get to Monokuma!"

Nekomaru nodded. "Yeah, let's hurry and untie Nagito Soda."

The mechanic frowned. "Do we have to? He's making that place smell like piss and feces…"

Hajime cringed as the manager nodded and the two made their exit. As they did, Monomi rushed after them, shouting.

"W-wait! H-how long have you had Nagito tied up?!"

Eventually, everyone headed out of the restaurant, cleaning up their messes as they went out.

~I~I~

"Alright gang~!"

The fourteen students stared up at their headmaster as he danced around the statue. Monomi lingered nearby, nervous about what the bear had planned.

Monokuma continued to speak. "Now, you all are here because of my announcement and I'm gonna tell you right now that from this point on, this is no longer a killing game."

Everyone's eyes widened in disbelief.

"No longer a killing game…?" Monomi repeated. "What do you mean?"

"I'm glad you ask my stupid little sister!" Monokuma piped, turning to her. "Why don't you come to the stage to give our pupils a little demonstration~!"

"Do I...have to?"

"Get up here right now or I'm ripping off your ears!"

"Not my widdle ears!"

Monomi did as she was told, looking at the students nervously. A second later, she was pulled in by Monokuma and dressed up in a big pink diaper with a poofy dress and a pacifier in her mouth that was clipped to her top. She spat it out before asking.

"What in the-"

She was cut off when she noticed the bear wearing a smaller blue diaper. She blinked.

"What is going on?!"

"Can it…!" he hissed as she hid behind her ears. He then happily acknowledged the students. "Now then, this is how the game will be played from now on-"

"Wait a second!" Nagito exclaimed, further away from everyone mainly due to his stench. "So we aren't doing the killing game anymore?"

"No!" he cried. "I already said that!"

"Aww, what a shame…" Nagito whined. "Guess I won't be seeing hope and despair fight after all…"

"Shut up smelly!" Hiyoko yelled, glaring at him.

The lucky student smiled, making a zipping motion with his hand over his mouth before staring up at the headmaster.

"And now without any more interruptions~!" Monokuma clapped his hands and a large wheel with all of the students' faces on it appeared.

Strangely, even the students that were already dead were there.

"I was thinking about using it earlier but~!" he beamed. "Now is the perfect time for it~!"

"P-perfect time for w-what…?" Mikan asked.

"To change the game~!" he answered. "Now, to explain how this is gonna work…" he gestured to the wheel. "The first eight people will move to the left of the statue while everyone else stay right where they are. Got it?"

"Eight people?" Hajime repeated. "What about if the wheel lands on someone that die-"

Monokuma cut him off by spinning the wheel. It didn't take long to land on a certain blonde with glasses.

"Byakuya!" he hollered.

"He's dead!" Ibuki sobbed.

"What are you talking about?"

The group turned to see Byakuya in the flesh walking over from behind the statue. He crossed his arms and looked at them as if he hadn't died in the first place.

"I'm just fine."

"Byakuya!" the musician sobbed, running over to him and giving him a hug. "We thought you died!"

"Mister Ham-Hands!"

"Byakuya!"

He screamed as Hiyoko and Akane tackled him in a hug. They cried and he smiled warmly at them, holding them close.

Everyone else were stunned into silence. How was he alive?! And if he was alive then so was…

"Come on guys~! You're not gonna hug me~?"

They all turned to see Teruteru heading over to the hugging group as well. The girls quickly moved away. Byakuya looked at them with concern in his features.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You killed Mister Ham-Hands!" Hiyoko yelled.

Both of them blinked and turned to one another. They then turned back to the others, both confused.

"What are you talking about Hiyoko?" Byakuya asked. "I told you that as by the name of my family, I will protect everyone here!"

"A-and I would never kill anyone!" Teruteru added.

"And he hasn't! All sixteen of us are here!"

The students turned from Togami to Monokuma, who was twirling around the stage idly.

What was going on here? Just minutes ago, Byakuya and Teruteru were dead. The progeny had been stabbed and the chef was cooked in a volcano. And now, they were alive and well, behaving as if the killings never happened.

Something big was happening here. And Monokuma was not going to tell them.


	5. A New Game Pt 2 of 2

"Kazuichi!"

Monokuma started to respin the wheel and calling names once more. Everyone went to their normal spots. Byakuya and now Soda standing by the statue while everyone else stared up at the stage in anticipation.

"Nekomaru~!" the bear chimed.

"You still haven't told us what this is _fuckin'_ fo-"

"Fuyuhikooo~!" he chimed, cutting the mentioned boy off.

The yakuza frowned before heading over with the other guys that were called.

"Mahiruuu~!"

The photographer nodded and went over to the others.

"Gundham!"

The breeder adjusted his scarf before following the others.

"Mikan~!"

The nurse squeaked.

"Aaaaand~!"

The wheel spun and then landed on someone that Hajime was afraid was going to be chosen.

"Hajime~!"

Himself.

He headed over to everyone else that was called. After he did that, the wheel disappeared from sight and the bear chimed.

"Alrighty then, we are now going to play a little game called Kubs and Karers! It's simple, easy as pie~!" he turned the people positioned in front of the statue. "For the people I didn't call on…"

He flung several pastel blue aprons over to them. All of them had a Monokuma insignia on the side along with each of their names.

"You are now Karers~!"

He then looked over at the others.

"Which means, the ones that were…"

Before those eight could figure out what was happening, Monokuma zipped around them. Soon, they were all changed into onesies (pastel blue and white ones for the boys and baby pink and white for the girls). Around their waists were big bulky diapers and on their feet and hands were baby booties and big mittens. Bows were put in the girls hair and little bear hats were put on the boys' heads. All of them had pacifiers in their mouths and they blinked at their new attire.

Monokuma returned to the stage as he piped. "Are now the Kubs!"

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed.

"Do what you will with this~! But just so you know, ya'll gots some new rules to follow~!" he turned to the Kubs. "As it stands now Kubs are no longer allowed to wander the island alone, you need to be with a Karer. You are also no longer allowed to use the toilet, feed yourself unless it's with a baby bottle, and be by yourself. You have to be with one or more of the Karers~!"

He shifted over to them.

"As for you Karers, you all are basically free to do what you want. Just as long as the little ones are taken care of~!"

He then put his paws on his hips.

"Any questions?"

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Fuyuhiko yelled. "WHY THE FUCK AM I A GODDAMN BABY and HIYOKO ISN'T?!"

"Because the wheel says so~!" she chimed. "Sucks to be you Kuzuryu~!"

"Fuc-"

He was cut off as Monokuma quickly put the pacifier back into Fuyuhiko's mouth. He shook his head as he got situated back onstage.

"Cranky cranky baby. Someone needs to make him wash that potty mouth…"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Hiyoko piped. "Can I do it? I can wash his mouth out with soap!"

"You will do no such thing to him." Peko said with glaring eyes.

The dancer squeaked, hiding behind Mahiru's thick padding. The swordswoman watched her go before approaching the diapered yakuza.

"I will watch over him."

"I shall watch over Gundham and the Devas!" Sonia exclaimed. "It is a big responsibility but I will be able to manage!"

"No need Sonia." the breeder said. "I shall look after the-"

"I won't allow that~!" Monokuma chimed. "Sonia will watch over them~!"

Gundham frowned but turned to look at the princess' gentle smile. He blushed a little and sighed when he realized he couldn't cover it with his scarf. He then turned to the bear and asked.

"Can I at least get my scarf back?"

"Sure thing!" he tossed it towards him. "Here you go~!"

He took it and put it around his neck. The Devas, who were situated on the ground beside him originally, climbed back into his scarf. He nodded in satisfaction before lightly smiling back at Sonia.

Kazuichi let his heart sink at this exchange. He started to tear up just a little before harshly rubbing his eyes.

"Ibuki's got Byakuya!" the musician piped, running over to him. "Don't worry Mama Ibuki will take good care of chubby baby Byakuya~!"

The progeny blushed.

"I'll be with Mahiru!" Hiyoko chimed, patting the photographer's padded butt.

"Mikan." Chiaki said as Teruteru was about to say her name.

The chef sighed and blankly picked. "Kazuichi…"

Soda screamed. "D-don't say my name like that!"

"Nekomaru!" Akane exclaimed, rushing to him and lifting him over her shoulders. He cried out as she added. "Who's the team manager now?!"

Nidai chuckled. "Still me."

Hajime gulped as the smelly Nagito approached him. He shuffled away but the lucky student brought him closer.

"That just leaves me and Hajime!" Komaeda piped. "We're gonna have so much fun together~!"

He sighed, watching Monokuma and Monomi leave and a message sounded on their Monopads.

'_**Head to the Playroom.'**_


	6. Shitageddon

**Sorry for the hiatus from this story! I should be back in the swing of things now!**

**Thank you for bearing with me!**

Hajime frowned as everyone sat around the playroom.

Everyone had went there and got situated around the room, either leaning against the door or sitting on the floor. The reason for them being there was anyone's guess. Monomi was amongst them as well, fiddling with her paws.

Nagito, now all cleaned up, exclaimed happily. "Well, I'm bored!"

"Saaaaaame!" Fuyuhiko whined, flinging a teddy bear across the room. "There's nothing to _fucking_ do around here…"

"Hey hey!" Monomi scolded. "What did Monokuma say about the language?"

"Piss off…!" he growled.

She squeaked frightfully. "S-sorry!"

"Pekoooo~!" Hiyoko chimed. "Your baby's being naughty again~!"

"Screw off!" The yakuza exclaimed, glaring daggers at the dancer.

"Get your baby Peko! He's being naughty!"

The swordswoman shook her head. "He is not getting physical so it doesn't really bother me."

Hiyoko frowned. "You're a bad Mommy…"

"I am not his mother."

Nekomaru groaned, clutching his stomach as it started gurgling. "I gotta shit…" he looked at Akane. "Really bad…"

The gymnast blinked before her face contorted into absolute dread. "...oh _god_ no."

Saionji burst out laughing. "Haha! Sucks to be you! Have to deal with the Shitageddon!"

"H-hold it in Nekomaru!" She cried out.

"Ugh…" his tummy continued making noises. "I-I can't...I'm gonna…"

"No the hell you aren't!"

In seconds, Akane had put the team manager over her head and ran him out of the playroom. And moments later, the loudest sound has erupted from outside.

Nagito winced. "Sounds like the shit bomb exploded."

"Oh dear LORD!" Owari cried.

"And...that's the sound of Akane regretting the decision she made." Hajime added as Hiyoko started laughing again.

* * *

"Alright students!"

The class assembled in the cafeteria once more for lunch. They had eaten their fill (minus Akane, who looked scarred for life) before Monokuma arrived and called for their attention.

"You may have wondered why I came here this afternoon." the bear stated. "Well, wonder no more because I have an answer to that! Earlier, I told you guys that you had to head to the playroom and you couldn't really leave that area for a bit. Now, you all are allowed in your newly renovated dorms~!"

"Renovated?" Akane asked. "What's wrong with our old dorms?"

"If you guys used your old dorms, you would've been separated from your cute widdle babies~!"

"Little?" Hiyoko snickered. "Akane's baby is far from little! His shits can tell you that~!"

Nekomaru blushed shamefully as the gymnast shuddered at the memory of what happened.

"In any case," Monokuma continued. "The sixteen small dorms have changed to eight bigger ones! I moved all of your stuff to the dorms they belong in and now everyone can get situated when you're ready!"

"Question." Nagito raised his hand. "So all of Kubs have to sleep with the Karers, right?"

"That's correct."

"Wait!" Teruteru butted in, causing the lucky student to glare at him. "Does that mean I have to share a bed with Kazuichi?" he then started at the mechanic sensually. "Not that I mind~!"

"Can I have a different Karer!?" Soda cried.

"Nope! You're stuck with him!" Monokuma answered before turning to the chef. "And Teruteru, no doing..._that_ with the baby."

"Oh come on, they aren't really babies." Hanamura purred. "He can just take off his clothes and he'll be-"

"Changing the topic!" the bear cried out. "You all are free to do whatever you want now. As long as it doesn't violate any of the newly established rules that is~! And with that said, I bid you farewell! Bye bye for now~!"

And he was gone.

Akane sighed, pushing her food away. "Well, I'm not hungry…"

Byakuya nearly choked on his mashed peas. He then turned to the gymnast. "What is wrong with you Akane? Are you sick?"

"Nah, I just...lost my appetite for today…"

"Sorry…" Nidai whispered, still nervous and embarrassed.

"It's fine…" she rose from her seat. "I'm gonna go work out. Nagito, watch Nekomaru."

Komaeda smiled and nodded as she left.

"Well, we still have all this food left…" Teruteru sighed, gesturing to the mountain of stuff he had made for Akane. "I have no idea what to do with it."

"Leave it to Ibuki!" she piped. "Baby Byakuya will eat it like a good boy~!"

The progeny blushed. "S-sure…" his mouth began to water. "It does look _really_ good."

"Then here you go~!" Mioda pulled handfuls of food from the pile and fed it to Togami. "Eat up~!"

As he ate, Hiyoko and Mahiru rose from their seats. The dancer said. "Well, that's done. Wanna go to the store?"

"Sure." Koizumi replied as they headed out. "But what do we even need from there?"

"Nothing really! I just wanna browse!"

Chiaki stood, helping Mikan to her feet. The gamer then asked. "What do you wanna do Mikan...?"

She shrugged. "I-I don't know. I...I don't really do anything interesting so...whatever you wanna do is fine."

Nanami nodded. "Well, let's go to the dorm and unwind...I guess."

"O-okay."

They then headed off with Fuyuhiko, Peko, Sonia and Gundham following not too far behind, having little conversations of their own. Teruteru watched them go before going into the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"Well then!" Nagito clapped his hands. "I guess I'm left to babysit~!"

"Nuh uh!" Ibuki chimed. "Ibuki's still here!"

"You focus on your little one. I'll focus on these three."

"Aye aye~!"

As she continued feeding the progeny the last of the food, Nagito placed three bottles in front of the babies in his care. He smiled warmly at them as he chimed.

"Drink up little ones~!"

Kazuichi narrowed his eyes at him. "How do we know they aren't poisoned?"

Komaeda blinked, a shocked expression on his face. "Now why would I do that? Monokuma told us that we aren't allowed to kill and I'm not gonna disobey rules."

Nekomaru seemed equally as suspicious but drank his milk anyway. Kazuichi did and the same and Hajime simply watched him. He had the slightest feeling that something was up. He could feel it.

"Aren't you gonna drink up Haji?" Nagito asked.

"In a second." was his reply, focusing on Nidai and Soda as they finished the last of their bottles. He then waited.

Not too long later, both boys' stomachs started gurgling. Their faces paled as their diapers began to fill with their excrement at an alarming rate. As Teruteru came out of the kitchen, he smelled it and cringed.

"Oh goodness...what is that smell?!"

"Lots of poop!" Ibuki exclaimed, covering her and Byakuya's noses.

Hanamura's eyes traveled to Kazuichi and noticed his filth filled diaper before letting out a sigh. "Well, guess I'll have to clean you up now…"

"...yeah." Soda whimpered, getting to his feet and feeling the diaper sag between his legs.

"Come on. Let's head to the bathroom." he pulled out his Monopad. "There's changing rooms downstairs."

As they headed out, Ibuki strolled towards the exit with Byakuya's hand in hers. "Well, have fun changing diapees Nagito~! Ibuki and Baby Byakuya are gonna go check out our room~!"

Once they left, the lucky student sighed. "Well this is troubling...I have to change Nekomaru _and_ watch Hajime? If only Akane came back to change you."

Nidai narrowed his eyes. "You're the one that drugged me." he looked away quickly to blush. "S-shouldn't you deal with it..."

"I guess that's true."

He grabbed the team manager's hand and headed towards the door. Before he officially left, Nagito called out.

"Monomi! Mind watching Hajime for me?"

She appeared beside Hinata. "I guess so."

"Thanks." he then added, looking at the brunette. "By the way, there's no laxatives in yours. I just wanted to get my revenge on Kazuichi and Nekomaru."

And with that, they were gone.

Hajime stared at his bottle before ripping off the nipple. He then drank its contents without complaint.


	7. A Shift

Hajime's eyes traveled around the newly renovated cabin when he and Nagito arrived.

The place was double the size of the old one and had new features like a microwave and mini fridge. There was also one normal size bed on one end of the room and a massive crib on the other. It was filled with baby toys and pillows, which would look more appealing to an actual infant.

Not a teenage boy.

"Well, we're here!" Nagito chimed, walking over to the crib and bringing the bars down. "You can sit in here Haji! I'm gonna look around some more."

Hajime frowned but complied as the lucky student lifted the bars back up and walked around the room. He had opened the fridge and the brunette was able to make out rows of milk and juice bottles. The closet was also explored and there was a changing mat as well as a small crate of diaper changing supplies.

Well, he supposed this was his life now. Being reduced to a baby. He wasn't going to like this, who on earth would even enjoy this? But he was going to get through it. Who knows, maybe after a while, Monokuma would get bored and let them go home.

Wishful thinking but a man can dream.

Hajime then thought back to Byakuya and Teruteru. They had died! Everyone had saw them die! And yet...here they are. Alive and well. Not to mention the fact that they don't even remember that they died…

What was even going on on this island?

"Hajimeee~!"

He glanced back over to Nagito, who had pulled out an outfit for him. It was an orange onesie with matching socks.

The carer's eyes were filled with love as he said. "Let's get you changed okay~?"

Hajime felt...a little unnerved but he nodded slowly. He was helped out of the crib and changed into his clothes. Once he was put back into his bed, the brunette realized that his onesie said 'Orange You Glad I'm A Cutie?'

He hated this so much.

"Now you get some sleep okay~?" Nagito hummed as the nighttime announcement started to play. "Sweet dreams~!"

Hajime nodded once more as the lights were turned off and Nagito plugged in a small reading lamp. As the brunette turned in bed, he started to realize something was a little off with the lucky student.

Nagito was always...the weird one. But this kinda seemed a little off. His eyes were a bit too warm, appearing more like they belonged to a doting mother instead of a hope-obsessed teenager. He was being really gentle with him too, which was also odd.

Nagito was odd in general so...maybe he was overthinking it.

Well, either way, he wasn't too tired. He could try to do something but...all he had were stuffed toys and baby rattles.

Maybe-

_**Hajime...**_

He blinked, sitting up in alarm and looking around in the room. Who said that?

_**Hajime...you can hear me right?**_

He nodded slowly.

_**Go to sleep Hajime...Daddy told you it was bedtime…**_

Daddy?

He looked at Nagito, who had adjusted himself closer to the lamp. His eyes trained on the pages of whatever book he was reading. Hajime frowned.

Nagito was not his Dad.

He was going to ignore this voice in his head when he suddenly started feeling very sleepy. He yawned and slipped back under the covers, drifting into dreamland.

* * *

"_Good morning Kubs! It's time to start another day of fun and adventure~!"_

The morning announcement was different today.

Hajime woke up and turned to the monitor to see cartoony versions of Monomi and Monokuma dancing on screen. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, grabbing the bars and looking around.

Nagito wasn't anywhere in sight for the time being. He was probably in the shower.

Speaking of a shower…

He bit his lip as the urge to go overtook him. He crossed his legs and gripped onto the bars tightly. He did not want to go in his diaper, he will not go in his diaper. He was strong! H-he was-

_**Go…**_

Hajime shook his head. He wasn't a baby! He could hold until-

_**You can do it...go…**_

He whimpered, feeling his legs shake underneath him, his bladder loosening. And soon, he went.

Hajime sank into the mattress in defeat as his diaper was soaked in urine. He could feel tears well up in his eyes and he didn't hold them back.

"Morning Hajime~!"

He turned to see Nagito looking as normal as ever. At least appearance-wise. His eyes still showed that same paternal love they had last night. So nothing really changed.

The lucky student noticed his Kub's sadness and pulled down the crib bars to get him. And even though Nagito appeared thinner than Hajime, he lifted him as if he was nothing.

He was too upset to question it.

"Aww, did baby Haji go potty~?" Nagito cooed. "Don't worry, Daddy's gonna clean you right up~! Yes he will~!"

As Hajime was changed, he silenced Nagito's babbling. He silenced any possible background noise to think. Truly think about what was going on.

And what was happening on this goddamn island...


	8. A Day Like Any Other?

**Double update because I feel like it! ^v^**

Yesterday and today were like night and day.

Hajime knew Nagito was off the moment he was acting differently last night. Now, it was as if it was set in stone. This was who he was now and Hajime did not like it.

The lucky student hummed a little song as he changed Hajime into a light blue shirt and overall shorts before popping a Monokuma pacifier into his mouth. He then picked the boy up, placed him in a stroller (which Hajime had no idea where it came from or how it was so big), and pushed him out the door.

"Good morning Nagito~!"

Hajime looked over to see Teruteru and Kazuichi walking alongside them. The chef had that look in his eyes as well but still seemed to be friendly with the lucky after all that had happened.

Hanamura then made eye contact with Hinata and waved. "Hi Baby Haji~!"

He frowned.

Nagito glanced at him before waving a hand. "Haji's being a little fussy today!"

"So is Kazzy!" Teruteru exclaimed. "He didn't even accept kissies today!"

Hajime cringed, his attention changing to the mechanic.

Soda was shaking his head insistently and making X's with his arms. He also mouthed. "No! I have never done that a day in my life!"

And the brunette nodded in his direction, silently telling Kazuichi that he believed him.

All of these changes had just happened. Why on earth were their friends acting as if this was normal? Was this Monokuma and Monomi's doing?

What was happening on this island?!

"Teruteru…! Nagito…! Good morning…!"

They smiled and waved as they approached Chiaki standing in front of the dining hall with Mikan in her own stroller. The nurse seemed just as confused and scared as ever, making Hajime feel sorry for her.

His eyes then shifted to the gamer. He hadn't really tried to get anyone's attention with his words yet! Maybe he could try that?

"Chiaki!" Hajime exclaimed. "Can you tell us what is going on?"

The three carers gushed at this, much to Hinata's dismay. Nanami piped.

"Aww, he said my name…!"

"Oh oh! Baby Hajii~!" Teruteru gushed, bending down a little. "Say my name next!"

This was bothersome…

"They can't understand you…" Kazuichi whispered. "Trust me...I've tried…"

"You couldn't have told me that earlier…?" Hajime asked in equal volume, his voice just as quiet.

"Sorry…"

Soon enough, they all headed into the restaurant area of the hotel. It had been modified to be on the lower floor where the lobby was. And the other Kubs and Karers were already there, eating breakfast.

For the most part, it seemed like the other Kubs were equally confused about what was happening. The only one who didn't show the same sentiment was Byakuya, who was acting just as off as everybody else.

The Ultimate Affluent Progeny was only wearing a bright blue shirt, his diaper fully exposed. He, like all of the other Kubs, was put in a massive high chair. His sock covered feet dangled slightly above the floor as Ibuki fed him mashed peas that were all over his face and hands.

And he was completely okay with this.

Hajime watched Togami eat in horror as Nagito grabbed a high chair and put him in it. The lucky student then ruffled his hair, which got his attention.

"You seem to really like watching Byakuya eat his peas!" he commented. "Does baby Haji want peas too~?"

No, he didn't. He shook his head.

"Oh? Then what do you want?"

He wanted to be treated like an adult for a start. But he knew that wasn't going to happen.

So he just said what he really wanted, even though he doubted Nagito would understand him. "Juice."

"Oh, you want orange juice?" Nagito asked, causing Hajime's eyes to light up a little. "I know that's your favorite!"

Thank god, at least he knew that. Now, all he had to do was understand literally everything else he was saying.

Hajime nodded as Komaeda left to go get it. Meanwhile, Hajime's eyes scanned the room to see who was being more entertaining. His eyes immediately fell on Kazuichi and Teruteru.

"Come on Kazzy, ya gotta eat~!" the chef cooed. "Don't you wanna grow big and strong like your friends~?"

"I'm not eating that shit and you can't make me!" Soda pouted, glaring down at what looks to be oatmeal.

Maybe it wasn't oatmeal, but Hajime was just going to assume it was. He was also going to pray to whatever God that none of them understood when they swore.

Teruteru didn't even flinch. "Please baby boy~! I'll help you put up your train and we can play with it all day until naptime~!"

Kazuichi's eyes lit up. "I have a train?! Fuck yeah!"

Goddamn it Soda…

"You are being such a good boy Gundham! I'm so proud of you~!"

Hajime's eyes shifted to the mentioned breeder as Sonia wiped his face of food.

Gundham's face was free of his makeup and accessories, making him look like a normal kid. Well, beside the obvious baby stuff he was wearing. The breeder's cheeks were tinted red as the princess cleaned him up and then handed him a bottle of milk. She then left to put dishes away.

Him and Hajime made eye contact and the breeder immediately looked away, ripping off the nipple with his teeth and chugging down its contents before putting the top back on.

Hinata then scanned the room and briefly watched the others eat before Nagito returned with his juice.

He drank it from the bottle without a second thought.


	9. The Meeting

"Alright! We need to figure out what the fuck is going on!"

Everyone had gone to the playroom after breakfast. The babies were told to play while the Karers split up to watch the Kubs in shifts. And so, Hiyoko, Teruteru, Akane, and Chiaki headed out, leaving Ibuki, Nagito, Sonia and Peko to keep watch.

As that was happening, Fuyuhiko had quickly told the others to follow him to the toy box for a discussion. Everyone complied (crawling because for some reason their legs couldn't function) and everyone sat around him.

Well, everyone except Byakuya, who was just playing with blocks.

Mikan noticed this and asked. "W-what about B-Byakuya?"

"He's too far gone." Fuyuhiko replied. "They seemed to have gotten him."

"They?" Hajime raised an eyebrow.

"I don't fucking know what else to call this shit alright!?"

"Ugh…" Mahiru groaned. "Can you _really_ stop cursing in every sentence? It's starting to get annoying…"

He glared at her. "Fuck you! I can curse whenever the hell I want!"

"Can you get on with it Kuzuryu…?" Gundham asked, adjusting his scarf. "You are testing my patience…"

Fuyuhiko breathed through his nose. He crossed his arms and nodded. "Like I said, we need to figure out what the hell happened between the span of today and yesterday. Any ideas?"

"Well, the only thing I know could be the cause of this is hypnosis. After all, everyone is acting completely inane. Especially the Dark Queen."

"W-who's that?" Mikan asked.

"I'm sure he's talking about Sonia…" Mahiru replied dismissively.

"H-hey!" Kazuichi exclaimed. "Since when did Sonia approve of that nickname?!"

"Can it." Fuyuhiko shushed him before looking at Gundham. "What do you mean by hypnosis Gundham? Are you talking about when someone would wave a pocket watch in front of people's faces? I thought that was fake."

"Sure that method is." the breeder stated. "But I'm sure that with the dark arts...it is possible."

"The dark arts?" Nekomaru looked unsure. "What's that?"

"Gundham's talking about nonsense again…" Mahiru shook her head. "Ignore him."

"Oh? You challenge my genius Koizumi?" Tanaka asked. "Then enlighten us. What do you believe is happening here?"

"I feel like it has something to do with Monokuma and Monomi." she stated. "I mean, we haven't seen either of them all day."

"You're right about that…" Hajime hummed. "Where are they?"

"Maybe they're hiding out…" the yakuza huffed. "And watching us through the cameras...they're probably laughing their asses off…"

"I don't know about that...at least in Monomi's case."

"In _any_ case, we need to get that fucking bear out here and tell him to fix everything!"

"And how are we going to do that?" Kazuichi asked. "I mean, not even the others can understand us. How will Monokuma?"

"Like this~!"

The Kubs turned to where the voice was coming from, which was a pile of stuffed animals. Monokuma was noticeable amongst them and he got up before heading to the little ones, waving in their direction.

"Hello there~!" he chimed.

"Monokuma!" Fuyuhiko exclaimed. "What the fuck is going on?!"

"You're playing the game!" Monokuma exclaimed. "Kubs and Karers remember?"

"Better question." Hajime said. "Why is everyone hypnotised? How did you even do that?"

The bear giggled. "That's for me to know and you not to~! But don't worry, you'll be joining them soon~!"

Fuyuhiko's eyes narrowed. "The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Teddy~!"

The group blinked as Monokuma was grabbed from where he was standing and put in Byakuya's arms. He hugged him affectionately as the bear gestured to the progeny with a paw.

"Soon, you all will be acting just like Byakuya. A defenseless, adorable baby~!"

"Like hell we will!" Kazuichi exclaimed.

"Puhuhuhu~!" the headmaster giggled. "As if you have a choice~!"

Fuyuhiko gritted his teeth as the bear continued laughing. He growled and nabbed the bear's legs, pulling with all of his might.

"Let him go you fucking dumbass!" he yelled. "I'm about to fucking destroy him!"

Byakuya blinked. "Why? Monokuma's our friend."

Hajime's eyes widened. So he _can_ talk!

"No the hell he isn't!" Kazuichi exclaimed. "He's gonna mind control us all!"

Fuyuhiko successfully got Monokuma away from Byakuya somehow and chucked him at the wall. He ended up narrowing missing the window and the bear squeaked as he collided with the floor.

Nothing happened after that. It was just like he had just thrown a real stuffed animal.

Monokuma got back up and twirled a little before saying. "You guys really think you can get rid of me that easily? I control all of you and you don't even know it~!"

Hajime's eyes widened. That voice in his head! It didn't sound like Monokuma but-

_**Oh? Looks like someone has to go potty again…**_

He blinked as the urge to pee came to him. He scanned the room and all of the Kubs had to go. Byakuya seemed not bothered by it and proceeded to poop in his diaper rather loudly.

Hajime frowned.

_**Go...you're a baby...it happens…**_

No he wasn't a baby and he was not going to-

A rush of urine flowed out of him, like a waterfall. Everyone else around him was either messing themselves or wetting their diapers. And soon, there wasn't a single one of them that was clean.

Monokuma laughed and pranced away, much to their dismay.

They won't be getting any answers from him anytime soon.


	10. The Day Continues

**Double upload! :D**

"Alright! Now that..._that's_ over…" Fuyuhiko said as he and the others finished their diaper changes. "Anyone have any ideas on how we can stop Monokuma?"

The Kubs looked at one another. How were they supposed to start? Monokuma had them lock and key and there was nothing they could do to lessen his control. They were stuck.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Kazuichi exclaimed. "Who appointed _you_ leader? You're the shortest one here!"

Fuyuhiko gritted his teeth. "You…! Take that back asshole!"

"I agree with Soda…" Gundham stated. "Why are you the leader when the Overlord of Ice is here?"

"That doesn't make _you_ leader either!" the mechanic snapped.

"How foolish...let me guess, _you_ want to be leader?"

"W-well…"

"Ugh, this is stupid…" Mahiru groaned. "I'm leaving…"

Hajime raised an eyebrow. "How come? Don't you wanna stop Monokuma?"

"I do but not when we barely have an idea of what to do and those three are acting like dumb kids!" she gestured to the previously bickering trio. "I'll be at the dollhouse."

"M-me too...i-if that's okay…" Mikan agreed meekly as the two girls crawled to the other side of the room.

As they went, Hajime thought it over. It was true that they really didn't have anything to work off of. All they knew was that Monokuma was controlling the game. They didn't even know how he could even do all this.

They were, again, stuck.

And so, he turned back to the other boys and said, "Maybe we should take a break for now."

"How come?" Soda asked.

"We know that Monokuma did all of this but we have nothing to work off of. It would be nice if we could stop this right away...but I don't think that's possible right now."

"He's got a good point." Nekomaru nodded.

"Fine…" Fuyuhiko sighed in defeat. "We meet back up if anything happens, alright? If you got any useful info at any point, let us know."

The boys nodded and dispersed, Hajime crawling towards the carers. Nagito and Sonia were talking while Ibuki was playing with Byakuya. Peko had moved over to Fuyuhiko and sat down next to him with some stuffed animals.

Nagito noticed Hajime approach right away and beamed. "Hey kiddo! What were you guys doing? Having a little meeting?"

He nodded as the princess cooed. "How adorable! I wonder what it was about!"

"Maybe it was about who's the best carer?"

"True, it was going on for a while! It must have been a heavy debate!"

Hajime was getting bored of this conversation.

Nagito lightly gasped, turning back to his Kub. "Oh wait, you need something Haji?"

He tapped his chin. What did he want? Why did he come over here? Maybe he just wanted something to do?

"Here you go Byakuya!"

Hajime blinked and turned to see Ibuki give the progeny a box of animal crackers. She ruffled his hair as he ripped it open and started eating.

He had never wanted something more in his life…

_**Ask Daddy for it…**_

Hajime hated that voice but he did want some. So he turned back to Nagito and pointed to the box of crackers in Byakuya's hand.

The lucky student looked over and nodded. "Okay!" he then dug into a baby bag he had tucked under the stroller and handed him his own box. "Here you go! What do you say?"

"Thanks." Hajime said, causing Nagito's eyes to lit up and he ruffled his hair. He then went back to talking to Sonia.

Hajime then ate them quietly as he scanned the room to find something to do. After a while, he just opted to eat his crackers and watch the others until it was naptime.

* * *

_Hajime eyes widened in near darkness._

_He was in a room with only a dim light in the middle of it. There was no furniture, no entrance or exit. And he was alone._

_Seconds later, the light went out. And when his eyes started to adjust to the darkness, He could see black tendrils reaching out for him. Red eyes pierced into him as they and Hajime made eye contact._

_His face paled as he backed up against the wall, the tendrils coming in from behind and holding him still. The eyes changed and morphed into a person. Pale skin, long black hair and the outfit he had worn before all of this happened._

_His blinked as he realized that this person...looked just like him. Minus the hair and eye color, it was like looking into a mirror._

"_You should think less…" it said in his voice, void of any sort of emotion. "Everyone is looking after you, so there is nothing to worry about. __**She**__...is taking care of you now."_

_She?_

"_Everything is fine...don't panic when you wake. This isn't a nightmare and I'm not going to harm you."_

"_Who…" Hajime said, finally finding his voice. "Who are you?"_

_The boy nodded once, closing his eyes for a second before opening them again. "I am you."_


End file.
